SS script Star Wars Episode XII
by doci7
Summary: The final installment of Star Wars as presented to SuperShadow, at least until 13 14 and 15.


**Star Wars Episode 12 XII Star Wars 12 XII Twelve Twelfth Ep Part 12 Starwars 10 11 12 Star Wars Episode 10 11 12 Episodes 10 X 11 XI 12 XII Next Rumors Ne Film Movie Trilogy Blog Part 101112 Release Date Star Wars Ten Eleven Twelve Episodes 10th 11th 12th Sta War Tenth Eleventh Twelfth Starwars 101112 Star War 10 11 12 Part Ep 10 11 12**

**Movie Film Title - ****Secrets of the Orb**** by George Lucas**

It is election day for the New Republic. Mon Mothma has completed two terms and is no longer up for reelection, so the various star systems wait with great expectation to see who their second Supreme Chancellor will be. The people everyone voted on were either Lando Calrissian or a mysterious senator named Adolth Conn. In a landslide victory, Adolth Conn who promised change and to fix the economy wins. Lando is sad that he lost and so Han comforts him by telling him better luck next time. All the people of Coruscant gather to celebrate the inauguration of Adolth Conn. Adolth Conn walks up to the podium wearing black robe-like clothing. Midway during his acceptance speech his mannerism changes to really mean. He puts up the hood of his robe and informs the Republic that they have just elected Shadow Blade, the real, true, super-ultimate prophesied leader of the Shadow Jedi, as their new Chancellor. Everyone is horrified to within an inch of their life at this shocking case of mistaken identity. Leia says that this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause. Everyone screams and runs away as cloaked Shadow Jedi craft begin to appear and shoot into the crowd. Luke somehow manages to deflect every single blast from the Shadow Jedi craft, saving all the people and destroying the immediate threat. But massive Shadow Jedi Tenticrawlers close in. Luke attempts to hold them off while informing Lando to go get the rest of the Republic Army. Lando tells Luke to look, because they're already here. Luke is horrified to see the Republic Army shooting its own civilians. Shadow Blade, being the new Chancellor, is in complete command of the Army. Just when all seems lost Ben Skywalker, Mara Jade, and the rest of the Jedi arrive. They begin to mercilessly slaughter the Republic troops with great bravery. They answer to Luke, not the Chancellor. Luke holds his lightsaber high in defiance of Shadow Blade. Shadow Blade scowls and retreats in a Shadow Jedi Fortress-Transport along with the Republic army who loads onto gunships. Luke informs the Jedi that they are now at war with the Republic as well as the Shadow Jedi and the remnant of the Dark Mandalorians. Luke also asks where Luke's nephew Anakin Solo is. Ben informs Luke that the vast majority of the angsty teenage Jedi have suddenly gone missing. Luke is grieved by this as it means that now the odds are even more against him. Mara suggests that the Jedi should make sure Coruscant is completely liberated from Republic control. Luke agrees.

Meanwhile, Shadow Blade arrives on Dabok-Nomonica, his mysterious sanctum-world from which he now controls the Republic. He goes into the secret lair in his secret base on the secret district of the hidden continent of his secret planet. There in the midst of massive statues of ancient Sith he finds his most prized possession, the Orb. Shadow Blade vows to Shadow Blade's onlookers that Shadow Blade will one day discover the secrets of this force-altering relic.

Meanwhile, Coruscant is freed. Ben tries to find something useless to do, but can't seem to enjoy messing around now that Anakin has fled to parts unknown. He goes to visit his latest Jedi girlfriend, Bella Lakeskater. The two reflect on the various troubles of the universe and find that their youthful uncertainty and misgivings about the world in general only bring them closer together. Ben says I love you, and Bella says I know.

On the other part of Coruscant, Luke is meditating on how to find Shadow Blade. The Republic spies now work for Shadow Blade so he can't just ask them. Luke also does not seem to be getting much help from Jedi ghosts or holocrons on this one either. Luke fears he will be unable to complete his destiny. Suddenly, Darth Maul walks in. Luke remembers him from his destiny of fate in the interactive version of Star Wars Episode VII. Maul informs Luke of Shadow Blade's exact location. Luke thanks him a bunch for the tip.

Meanwhile, Chewbacca, R2, R4, Wicket, and Chewie's brother are having a transcendental conversation. R2 brings up the possibility that free will is only the illusion brought on by a single-timeline-perspective of what might actually be a pluralistic multiverse in which every alternative of every choice is explored in its own offshoot of temporal continuity. Chewbacca debates this rigorously. R4, Wicket, and Chewie's brother play devil's advocate against both opposing viewpoints.

Meanwhile, the forces of the Shadow Jedi, the Dark Mandalorians, and the Republic meet under Shadow Blade's supervision. Shadow Blade informs the various factions that they will team up against the Jedi and destroy them. Shadow Blade explains that he has one last Black Hole Generator Device from his Black Hole Devastator Mark 2 super-warship. He suggests that all the Jedi should be pushed back to Coruscant, where he can activate the black hole and destroy all of them at once. Shadow Blade also suggests that with the Jedi gone, he can muster enough focus to use the Orb to convert the entire Light Side of the force to the Obscure Side of the force, thus establishing the eternal and unending reign of the Shadow Jedi and eliminating the Jedi for all time. The Republic, Shadow Jedi, and Dark Mandalorians all agree on these ideas. They begin to set their plan in motion.

Back on Coruscant, Luke is looking for a neck band to put the Kyber crystal he found back in Episode VIII around his neck with. Luke kind of wonders why he never, ever, even once used it or referred back to it in any way since he went through all that work to obtain it. But no matter. He continues shopping for a good neck band. He is unable to find one to his liking and thus gives up entirely on the whole idea. As he's walking back from the neck band shop on Coruscant, he is suddenly attacked by Dynactarian Vultures, a rare and viscous predator that apparently lives on Coruscant. Luke struggles with these creatures for about 45 minutes before destroying them and continuing on.

Meanwhile, Ben Skywalker and Bella Lakeskater are on a date on Naboo. They go out to where Ben's grandfather courted Padmé, Ben's grandmother. They enjoy the really big waterfalls. They kiss for a very, very prolonged scene. At the end of this, Ben gets down on one knee and proposes to Bella. Bella agrees to marry Ben. Ben and Bella are both very happy now, even amongst such universal turmoil.

In other parts of the galaxy, Luke is readying the Jedi to attack Dabok-Nomonica, the planet where Darth Maul claims Shadow Blade is hiding. Luke naturally trusts Maul implicitly and thus proceeds with his plan. The Jedi are ready to do what they must.

Later in space, the Jedi starfighters ready to engage hyperdrive. Han is leading the flight in the Millennium Falcon with Lando as his copilot. Chewie is still too embroiled in his philosophical debate with R2 to help pilot. All the Jedi and the Falcon jump to hyperspace.

On Dabok-Nomonica, Shadow Blade senses the Jedi are coming. So much the better he thinks. He quickly executes a new plan.

Meanwhile, Luke stops out of hyperspace when he realizes that Ben and his girlfriend are not with the rest of the Jedi. Luke knows that Luke and all the others will need them in the coming fight. Luke detours to Naboo.

Meanwhile, the fleet moves on without Luke. They arrive at Dabok-Nomonica and all begin their descent to the planet below. They charge into battle against Shadow Blade's super-secret base. But when they get there, they find that no one is there. All the main characters say, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Before anyone has the chance to do anything in any way, the entire planet of Dabok-Nomonica is compacted to the size of an atom by an extremely powerful black hole. Watching from a window, Shadow Blade laughs with far more than all malevolence in history combined. The Jedi are no more.

Luke arrives at Naboo and finds out that Ben and Bella just got married. He is touched by this loving development. As they fly into battle, Ben and Bella's two-person Jedi starfighter whizzes by with Just Married spray-painted on the back.

Luke, Ben, and Bella arrive at Dabok-Nomonica. Or, what used to be Dabok-Nomonica. Luke is horrified to discover that the planet where all the Jedi and every one of his close friends and comrades just were is now completely gone; ensnared in a giant black hole. Luke and the other two turn around and go to hyperdrive to avoid the pull of the black hole. It is not enough and they begin falling back into the intense gravity even at hyperdrive speed. Luke gets the idea to eject the core. He ejects his and so do Ben and Bella. The cores explode super-furiously and with fervor, and the three Jedi are flung clear at faster-than-light speeds. Shadow Blade, still laughing, stops his evil revelry when he sees this occur. He demands that all forces pursue Luke and his relations.

In hyperspace, Luke, Ben, and Bella are all in horrible grief that all the good people in the galaxy besides them are dead. Everything is now completely hopeless. But Luke knows he cannot fail; he is the one prophesied to end the destructiveness of the Shadow Jedi for all time. Luke stretches out with the force more than anyone else throughout the confines of forever has ever stretched out, combined. Luke uses his profound oneness with the force to unleash a new power that the galaxy has rarely ever seen... Force Retcon. Using Force Retcon, Luke alters what happened earlier in the narrative to make it so that Dabok-Nomonica was never destroyed by the black hole. Everyone is now alive again. Luke has restored the entire Jedi Order in a matter of seconds. Shadow Blade, seeing all, grits his teeth in an evil fury rooted in the deepest hate of any conceivable loathing. Luke and his son and daughter-in-law turn around and head back to join their friends.

The ultimate battle ensues. The Shadow Jedi, alongside their evil allies, storm the planet they earlier abandoned. The Jedi Order fights back with all their might. The intensity of this confrontation can't and won't ever be adequately described in any language in spite of the fact that people will have to come up with new words that mean awesome to the infiniteth power in order to even vaguely describe the cinematic impact of it all and that still won't be one iota good enough to express how incredibly, earth-shatteringly, universally colossal it really is. Times that by 50,000 and that's almost the amazingness of this particular action sequence.

Luke and family enter the battleground. Luke destroys several thousand Shadow Jedi and Dark Mandalorians and Republic troops with only slight effort. But Shadow Blade is on his way. His hatred of Luke truly no longer knows any bounds. Luke continues to kill, maim, and destroy in righteous proportions. Suddenly, a massive eruption occurs right before Luke. Luke is struck back and gazes into the cloud of destruction. From within the smoke emerges Shadow Blade, holding the glowing Orb above his hand with the force. Luke is mystified by the Orb, entranced by its unquantifiable beauty and compelling subconscious qualities.

Shadow Blade taunts Luke about the Orb. He explains to Luke that with it, he can easily convert all of the Light Side energy to Obscure Side energy, thus making Luke and all of the Jedi powerless while making Shadow Blade all-powerful. Luke at last understands how Shadow Blade is prophesied to bring the force back out of balance. Luke ignites his lightsaber and challenges Shadow Blade. Shadow Blade, knowing that the time has finally come for the two to confront each other, ignites his black-crystal lightsaber lance. The end-all duel commences.

Shadow Blade uses the force to suspend the Orb far above his head. It begins to glow with brilliant brightness as a spiral of storm clouds descend around it. Luke and Shadow Blade clash. The fighting is purely monumental. Luke is truly challenged to his full and absolute potential, while Shadow Blade betrays no sign of effort. Luke dodges over and under Shadow Blade's lightsaber lance several time in slow motion when he is simply unable to wield his lightsaber fast enough. Luke's guard is left open but Shadow Blade merely shoves Luke back on the ground with the brunt of his lance-like hilt. Luke barely manages to escape being impaled while on the ground. Shadow Blade summons down some of the power of the Orb to strike Luke with force void ray. Luke can barely hold back the awesome might being directed at him. Shadow Blade relents this attack and moves in to fight Luke some more. The two exchange blow after blow. Finally, Luke manages to scrape Shadow Blade's upper arm. Shadow Blade cries out in pain, his burst of fury causing a force maelstrom to erupt from the Orb. Luke is thrown back. Shadow Blade stands menacingly over Luke. In an unexpected twist, he transforms his lightsaber lance into a lightsaber scythe. Luke leaps up to continue the duel anyway. The duel rages on as the unstoppable force meets the immovable object. The two get into a hold and Shadow Blade takes a moment to look around. He sees that the Jedi are prevailing over his forces. Shadow Blade throws Luke back and levitates up into the air. Using his own strength with the amplification of the Orb, Shadow Blade opens a wide crevice several kilometers into the planet below. Luke jumps as the ground gives way beneath him, and barely manages to reach one of the stone ledges. He struggles as he hangs over the unending chasm, but eventually pulls himself up onto the ground. Meanwhile, Shadow Blade is using force void rays to eliminate dozens of Jedi. Brilliant white energy pours from the Orb over his body and out of his hands. Several large rocks are suspended in orbit around and below Shadow Blade, protecting him from incoming blaster fire as he concentrates on his deadly attack. Luke sees an opportunity. Luke stretches out with the force again. This will take precise timing.

Luke waits in great anticipation. Finally, he senses his opening. Luke throws his lightsaber into the storm. It narrowly passes perfectly through an opening in Shadow Blade's stone defenses. For a moment everything from within pauses. Luke takes a large leap back to see over the stone shield. Sure enough, his lightsaber is lodged in Shadow Blade's chest. Shadow Blade, the energy from the Orb still coursing through him, slowly examines Luke's handiwork. He grows brighter and brighter with energy before the Orb goes back to its normal glow strength as Shadow Blade loses his grip on life. Dimming, he and his stone shield begin to plummet into the chasm below. The Orb above him soon follows.

Luke immediately leaps into the chasm. The Orb, now free falling, must be retrieved. Luke uses force fast to fall faster than the Orb. He is slowly catching up with it. Luke about has it in his reach but he can see the jagged rocks at the bottom. He wills the Orb to him. At the last second, he grabs it and force teleports to avoid being smashed into small bits. Luke materializes on the surface of Dabok-Nomonica, Orb in hand. Luke recalls Shadow Blade suggesting that the Orb could transmute all of one type of force energy to another. Focusing on the Orb, Luke summons absolute concentration. The Orb suddenly glows for an instant so brilliantly that the whole galaxy is cast in its light. Luke looks up from the Orb, his destiny complete. Shadow Jedi everywhere are stunned when suddenly they no longer feel the force coursing through them. The Obscure Side of the force has now been wholly absorbed into the Light Side. The Shadow Jedi, disenchanted, surrender. The Republic, its new Chancellor vanquished, now answers to Luke who has ascended to executorship by means of assassination. The Dark Mandalorians surrender too. Everyone shouts for joy that Luke has fulfilled his destiny and the galaxy is at peace once again.

That night there is the biggest celebration ever on Dabok-Nomonica. Everyone rejoices to an unparalleled magnitude so unbelievably intense that they almost die. Meanwhile, the ghosts of every force user ever appear. Since Luke has transfigured the force to entirely Light Side energy, all force ghosts, which are manifestations of the force, are now Light Side ghosts. Apparitions of Darth Sidious, Spiden, Horgon, and Shadow Blade all appear in good-guy form. They smile warmly at Luke who has redeemed them in a postmortem fashion. Luke smiles back, then rejoins the party. All the main characters from all the movies gather together either in corporeal form or as ghosts. The status quo has been upheld. The victory of the good guys is absolute. Roll movie film production end credits.


End file.
